Forgotten Birthday
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Matthew celebrates his birthday alone once again. Or so it seems. Rated T for Prussia.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot for Mattie's birthday! And I'll also try to get something up for Alfred's birthday too! One question before I begin though: What are you going to scream on the fourth of July? 'Take that Arthur!' or 'Go Alfred!'? Because I'll defiantly doing both!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, nor will I ever. It belongs to its respected and creative creator! Don't you dare confuse the two of us!**

**Summary: Matthew celebrates his birthday alone once again. Or so it seems. Rated T for Prussia.**

Canada, also know also Matthew Williams to though that do remember him, sat alone in one of the huge rooms of his large estate.

"Another birthday alone," he muttered under his breath. He sighed and got up from the chair he had sat in, making his way to clear away all the birthday decorations that he had sent up earlier that day. The spacious room had multiple balloons floating near the ceiling, not quite touching it, there was a banner that read, "Happy Birthday Canada!" and a table lined with finger foods. Every year was the same for Matthew. He would spend it alone, with the occasional guest like France, Prussia and maybe America. Usually, Alfred didn't show up; too busy preparing for his own birthday on the 4th.

It took little Mattie about an hour or so to finally clean everything up, and just as he finished, his cell phone rang, Canada's national anthem slowly filling the room with its song.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mattie! It's your big bro! I was just wondering if you could down and help me with my party!"

Matthew sighed and said, "Sure, I guess. It's not like I'm really doing anything much."

"Kesesesesesesesese, you're the best Matt! Meet me in the living room! See you in a few!" Alfred hung up and left the Canadian sighing.

About 10 minutes later, Matthew Williams was standing in front of his American brothers' house, even bigger than his, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He marched into his brothers' home and made his way to the largest living room, and the one Alfred specified.

Matthew could hear rustling on the other side of the closed door and several shushes and whispered chatter. Raising an eyebrow, the Canadian opened the door with a loud click and was suddenly showered with cheers and glitter and thin paper streamers.

"Happy Birthday Matthew!"

Matthew blinked a couple and after recovering from his temporary stupor, he promptly turned around and walked away. The crowd of people blinked as the young Canadian walked in and out of the room a couple of time.

Alfred stepped through the crowd and said, "What are you doing Mattie?"

The Canadian stopped for a moment and looked at his brother, a peculiar expression on his face. His eyes were slightly glazed over and not as vivid violet. "Arthur must have put a curse on me or something. I keep seeing all these different nation saying 'Happy Birthday' to me." He shook his head and continued his frantic pacing. "It's not like anybody ever remembers me. Nobody remembers me."

"_Mon cher Matthieu_, it is us! _Angleterre _did nothing to you. Listen to _papa!" _The Frenchman tried to reason with his adopted-son.

"_Personne ne se souvient de moi. Personne ne se souvient de moi." _Matthew repeated in French.

A silverish figure darted from the crowd of nations and approached the babbling birthday boy and a horrible crack like a whip echoed throughout the room.

"Maple," Matthew whispered quietly.

"Pull yourself together, dammit!" the Prussian man loudly said. "There are more people who care about you than you think!"

Matthew rubbed the spot where Gilbert had slapped him and focused his violet irises on the older nations red ones. He blinked at the ex-nation and said, "S-so this is actually happening? Arthur's not just screwing with me."

"Like hell I am you git!" Matthew could hear from the mass of people. Matthew blinked several more time, and finally scratched his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I guess I'm sorry, then."

"You better be brat!" Gilbert scoffed. "Your brother here organized this little party after seeing you alone for so many years."

Matthew turned his attention back to his older brother and hugged him, putting all of his hockey playing strength into it. "Thanks bro."

Alfred blushed slightly before his expression softens and he hugged him back.

"Oh course, brother mine. It's what heroes are supposed to do."

Alfred released from his embrace and shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

And so, several hours later and several drinks later, almost everybody went home drunk.

Two days later, everyone made their way to the World Conference, sober as they could be thanks to each countries form of medications.

Once everyone was seated, Alfred began, "So, does anyone have an announcement before we start this meeting?"

Canada cleared his throat and most of the attention in the room was diverted to him.

"Uh, hello? I would like to thank everyone for what you all did for me the other day." Matthew sat down, feeling proud of himself for finally being noticed.

"Who are you again?"

In an instant, all of his pride was squashed as everyone whispered to each other about the mysterious and unknown nation.

And so then the World Conference continued, everyone soon forgetting the Canadian.

**A/N: Poor Mattie. In the End, nobody remembered him. **

**So for my French translations:**

**Personne ne se souvient de moi: Nobody remembers me.**

**Mon cher : My dear**

**Papa: dad, daddy**


End file.
